


Contingency Plan

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, for:graceasaur, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson has a backup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contingency Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for graceasaur in house_stocking on livejournal.

When Nolan calls, Wilson closes his eyes and, haltingly, agrees to do his best. He conscientiously trashes everything right down to his aspirin, and then he remembers the yellow stain of House's vomit, and throws that out too. He pours out cough syrup--not that he thinks House will start a meth lab, but--well, it's probably a good idea. Even the cooking sherry goes. House won't stand that for long, but at least they'll have a clean slate.

Before House comes back, Wilson measures the apartment from top to bottom and maps out any weak point. Loose baseboards. False ceiling tiles. Hollow door handles, for God's sake. There's nowhere for House to _keep_ his stash that Wilson doesn't know about and won't check.

House has been opiate-free for three months when he shows up. Wilson asks about his meds, and to his astonishment, House even _tells_ him. They go in a daily pill planner, in the kitchen. Wilson tries not to be conspicuous when he eyes the container each day.

But there'll be a relapse. There always is. And... Wilson can't watch House in pain. So there's also a bottle of oxycodone in Wilson's locked briefcase--just in case.


End file.
